Understanding Stockholm Syndrome
by Maydipiece
Summary: Vaalinkfuu. Shaoi. "Las probabilidades de que me ames son las mismas que tratar de domar la imponente marea azul. Aquella tan profunda e hiriente como tu mirada."
1. Chapter 1

**Understanding Stockholm Syndrome**

Disclaimer : Los personajes pertenecientes a este fic no son de mi autoría.

Nota del autor : ¡Hola ^^! Este es mi primer fic, primer prólogo, primer capítulo, primer todo xd Es un triángulo amoroso entre Green, Vaati y Gufuu , los anteriores hermanos gemelos en esta historia. No soy buena dando introducciones (¿ Soy Maydipiece y estaría gustosa que me llamaran Peeko, como sobrenombre del seudónimo xd Este primer todo va dedicado a Irih', con mucho cariño y amorsh.

Agradezco su futura amabilidad ^^.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_No sé cómo aún te resistes. Eres débil, pero no quieres aceptarlo. Ríndete, tú ya no tienes control sobre tu cuerpo. Es mío. No entiendo porque aún derramas lágrimas ¡Soy todo lo que tú puedes haber deseado nunca! ¿No te das cuenta? Yo te valoro, y en realidad, te estoy cuidando. El mundo de afuera te hace mucho daño. Te hará mucho daño. No sabes cuánto quiero conservarte: esa dulce voz, aquella mirada azulina, tu cabellera dorada. ¿No entiendes que era la única forma? Es mi única forma de amarte: haciéndote daño. Al menos tus súplicas ya no tienen tanto efecto en mí; la primera vez que escuché esa distorsión en tu suave voz, no supe cómo controlarla. No quería escuchar un llanto, pero después me di cuenta de que siempre estarías así. Hasta que te canses. Y me acostumbraré a ello, por ti. _

_Aún recuerdo la primera vez que te vi. Y que te oí. Sí, en realidad, me enamoré de la preciosa voz que poseías. Cuanto te escuché cantar ¡Oh, fue tan dulce! Pero luego me di cuenta de que no eras tan dócil como pensaba, sino mírate, mira como pones resistencia. Sabes que te pude haber tratado como un rey en mi propia casa, pero no me gusta tu actitud, y nadie tiene que verte. No sin mi permiso. Tienes que quedarte aquí, en este lóbrego hueco, oscuro como una noche despojada de su única luz. Hasta que me quieras, hasta que sepas que yo no soy el verdadero causante de tu sufrimiento. _

_Vamos, dame tu mano. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos! Es una orden. _

_¡Bien! Que quede en tu consciencia que quise ser benevolente. Tarde o temprano cambiarás de parecer. _

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Te odio, amor mío.**

El golpeteo insistente en la mesa de unos dedos ágiles se confunde con el compás característico del reloj con péndulo de pared antiguo. Un muchacho de cabellera violácea se reclinaba en el respaldo de su silla, mostrando totalmente desinterés en todo su cuerpo. Su pensamiento estaba perdido, y su mirada estaba anclada a algún punto inexistente en la habitación poco iluminada.

Se encontraba tomando desayuno, con el reloj marcando la medianoche; un vaso tibio de leche y un plato a medio terminar de pasas y otros frutos secos. Repentinamente, sus dedos dejaron de moverse y su vista se levantó al reloj, quien había terminado de dar su última campanada. Agudizó el oído y pudo escuchar golpes sordos debajo de sus pies. Se levantó pesadamente y se encaminó al sótano.

Bajó algunas escaleras de madera para seguir su recorrido por un pasillo estrecho, con paredes de fría piedra. Sus pasos resonaban haciendo eco, y al cabo de unos quince, se detuvo. Al final del pasillo se hallaba un pequeño cuarto, en vez de una puerta había barrotes de metal por los que se podía entrever a alguien detrás de ellos. Con un elegante movimiento de mano provocó que el candado se estrepitara al piso y el cerrojo descorriera, para luego escuchar el agudo rechinido de la celda abriéndose lentamente. Allí, agazapado en un rincón, con una cadena brillante apresándole el pie derecho, se encontraba un figura menuda, de cabellos dorados, un poco enmugrecidos por el estado de la prisión en que se hallaba.

—Green—canturreó el nombre del que se encontraba recostado en el piso. La cama, que se hallaba a un metro de la figura, permanecía totalmente pulcra— ¿Por qué no estás acostado? Es medianoche—murmuró el muchacho, dejando que su mirada escarlata cobrara un brillo extraño mientras en su rostro se dibujaba una sombría sonrisa.

Se acercó lentamente hacia su cuerpo, alzando una mano, tratando de tocarlo. En ese instante, el rubio lo encaró y empezó a apuñalar el aire violentamente. El muchacho de cabellos violeta, de nombre Gufuu, se alejó al instante con una tranquilidad inmutable, casi esperándolo.

— ¿Aún estas muy indómito?—dijo Gufuu, agarrando agresivamente una de sus muñecas, levantándolo un poco en el aire, apretando sin compasión la carne del otro. Este soltó un quejido de dolor y frunció el ceño con desdén— ¿Por qué…?—continuó en un murmuro, pero su vista pasó de esos ojos azules a un objeto que se encontraba en su mano. Con furia se lo arrancó. Luego, una risa fue filtrándose entre sus labios hasta convertirse en una carcajada.

— ¿Crees que con esto podrás escapar?—sostuvo en alto un pequeño objeto punzante. Un clavo grande y oxidado. Un brillo fugaz de tristeza pasó por la mirada de Green, impotente y lastimado.

Algo se estremeció en Gufuu: aquella mirada debería ser otra, aquel odio debería tornarse en amor, aquel rechazo debería transformarse en el deseo de nunca tratar de alejarlo. Él conseguiría todo eso. Por cualquier medio lo conseguiría; ese rubio no iba a soportar demasiado tiempo en ese estado. Le pediría que hiciera todo lo que deseara y tendría que sonreír para que se lo otorgase. Sí, nunca había visto su sonrisa. Sólo había escuchado su voz dulce y melodiosa que había tomado por completo su razón de existir.

Pronto, la mirada del hechicero se oscureció, y la brutalidad volvió a su esencia, carcomida por maldad e insensibilidad. Soltó bruscamente su muñeca, haciéndole caer fuertemente en el piso.

—Green, Green. Mi querido Green—dijo con ternura falsa. Se alisó la túnica que llevaba y miró al chico condescendientemente. Su pensamiento sobrevolaba en algún lugar lejano, pensando que si su no opusiera resistencia, todo esto sería menos divertido y llamativo—. Debes saber que trate de ser lo más amable contigo. Pero tú no accediste a mis peticiones—negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, como si el rubio se tratara de un pequeño niño al quien regañan.

El joven de cabellos dorados volvió a su posición anterior en el suelo, enrollándose, dándole la espalda al maligno brujo. Este se vio ofendido. Giró sobre sus talones, alejándose del pasillo, en paralelo que chasqueaba los dedos para que el mecanismo de los barrotes, cerrojo y llave retornaran a su estado anterior.

Green esperó a que los pasos se hubieran alejado lo suficiente, y que el eco de ellos dejara de resonar, incluso en su cabeza. Se abrazó con fuerza y, en silencio total y oscuro, una lágrima cristalina se empezó a deslizar por su mejilla. Luego, otra y otra. Y otra.

"_¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Gufuu te ha hecho esto? Maldito desgraciado. Aprisionar a alguien tan pequeño como tú. Espera. ¿Qué hago aquí? Si él me ve de seguro me va a… ¡Oh! Tú tampoco me puedes ver. Lo siento tanto, no es mi culpa que mi hermano sea…Pero, en realidad, eres muy hermoso. ¿Has estado llorando? Ni siquiera debería preguntarme estas cosas, después de todo, están en mi cabeza. ¿Quién eres? No tengo idea porque Gufuu te trajo aquí. Tranquilo, él ya no vendrá. Al menos no por las mañanas. Yo te cuidaré. Lo prometo._

_Lo prometo."_


	2. Chapter 2

**N.A: Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios ^^/**

* * *

**Resistiendo la marea**

Una silueta más cálida descendió a las sombras. Los nacientes rayos de sol anunciaban el amanecer, filtrándose por los barrotes de una pequeña ventana. La figura se arrodilló a lado del pequeño rubio, colocando un mechón dorado detrás de su oreja para tener una mejor vista de su rostro apacible. Aún se notaban las huellas del recorrido de sus lágrimas. Suspiró sonoramente, y luego llevó su vista hacia arriba, para luego cerrar los ojos. Sus pensamientos empezaron a transitar sin dirección ni sentido, y casi repentinamente, abrió los ojos y salió de la habitación poco iluminada.

Vaati. Era el contraste de Gufuu: su carácter y personalidad era opuestos complementarios; tan parecidos en apariencia pero terriblemente opuestos en esencia. Él, al igual que Gufuu, poseía una larga cabellera violácea y una mirada escarlata penetrante. Ambos se odiaban y querían a la vez, uno desaprobaba al otro y este ignoraba todo de lo que de él provenía. Por ambos corría la sangre magia, aunque solo uno de ellos la usara a rienda suelta y a diestra y siniestra.

Pocos segundos después, Vaati regresó a la celda del rubio, llevando una bandeja de plata llena de frutas, las únicas reservas de comida que poseía Gufuu en su gran mansión lúgubre. No quería despertarlo: sentía un temor irrefrenable a que, si Green lo llegaba a ver, entonces Gufuu se desquitaría con ambos y cuidaría más la seguridad de su enorme casa. Hace años que Vaati no regresaba, pero justo debió haber un contubernio entre el destino y el tiempo para que aquel brujo regresara a aquel lugar lleno de desagradables recuerdos. Malicia pura, todo ese lugar estaba lleno de maldad, algo que Vaati no rehuía pero tampoco pertenecía tan amenamente a ella.

Trató de hacer el menor escándalo posible, entre pasos ágiles y silenciosos, dejó la bandeja a unos pocos centímetros de la figura acostada. Se dispuso a irse, pero algo incontenible dentro de él lo sometió y evitó que se diera vuelta para irse. La tranquilidad que le daba Green, sólo con una única mirada a su bello rostro durmiente, apaciguaba todo en él de una manera sorprendente.

Un rayo cálido alcanzó el rostro del rubio, y este, al sentir la agradable calidez, empezó a despertarse. Vaati, por su parte, se había quedado totalmente prendido de él, olvidando ya todo, olvidando que si Gufuu se enteraba de que se escurría en su casa sin permiso…No, lo valía, por el cielo que lo valía.

En ese instante, Green abrió los ojos, dejando que la luz del día y el silencio de la habitación le dieran la esperanza suficiente para creer que todo lo que había pasado el día anterior era mentira. Miró somnoliento, y lo primero que divisó, fue la enorme bandeja de plata que brillaba y centellaba debido al fulgor del astro. Una terrible decepción inundó su mirada, recorriendo su cuerpo, haciendo que suspirara tristemente, dolor palpable en el aire. Seguía prisionero de un ser desquiciado. Se reincorporó poco a poco, sin dejar de ver la bandeja brillante. Cuando estuvo sentado de rodillas, alzó una mano para coger una manzana, pero el sentimiento de que alguien lo observaba se apoderó de él y con total rapidez volteó la cabeza.

A Vaati se le encogió el corazón cuando Green lo miró horrorizado. Repentinamente, vació la bandeja de plata, tirándole su contenido, para luego tirársela. Empezó a retroceder con brazos y piernas hacia la pared, hasta que chocó con ella. Vaati había esquivado una que otra fruta, pero le habían caído unas cuántas, entre ellas un mango y racimos enormes de uvas. Justo cuando veía la bandeja casi en sus narices, decidió usar la magia para detenerla en el aire, para luego agarrarla entre sus manos y depositarla en el piso con total paciencia y, por qué no, tristeza. Ese pequeño lo odiaba, odiaba su persona y no por ser él, sino porque su apariencia física era la misma del que lo había secuestrado.

El brujo no podía hacer nada. Si decía palabra, tarde o temprano, delataría su presencia en la casa. Y ahora, que había visto al rubio, inconscientemente se planteaba la idea de ir por las mañanas a visitarlo. Cuando lo rayos de luz renazcan. Cuando Green aún no haya despertado.

Tarde se dio cuenta de su error al dejar verse. Pero simplemente no podía irse así, no quería que el rubio se quedara con una imagen falsa.

Dio un paso, acercándose a Green, dudando de ello. Dio otro, y el pequeño se retorció en el rincón, cubriéndose la cabeza con ambos brazos. Ni una sola palabra, ni una sola, y ya le tenía miedo. Vaati podría hacer algo muy estúpido.

—Buenos días—murmuró, balbuceando la primera palabra, tardándose una eternidad para vocalizar la segunda. Green ni se movió. Vaati empezó a hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para hallar la correcta continuación a sus palabras—. Por favor, no desprecies la comida—dijo más seguro otra vez. El rubio pareció moverse: el cambio repentino en la actitud, del que él creía era la misma persona, lo confundió descomunalmente—…después de todo, es para ti—susurró, casi inaudiblemente. No recibió respuesta, a lo que suspiró. Su actitud era demasiado tranquila y sumisa, tal vez, por el primer encuentro del que se volvería alguien al que su corazón estaría adherido en un futuro. No quería asustarlo, no quería darle un puñado más de malos recuerdos en sus pocos años. Era muy joven.

Green estaba en una maraña de pensamientos: ¿Podrías tratarse de la misma persona? ¿Es esa la voz que me habló anoche? Se lo cuestionó por unos minutos, y pareció que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. No quería creer nada incierto, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que algunos presentimientos propios fueran correctos: una intuición prematura.

El hechicero se dio por vencido y se giró para dar el primer paso.

—Espera—una voz dulce pero convincente lo detuvo. Vaati no hizo más que voltear de golpe, sintiendo como el corazón se le aceleraba por la sorpresa. Al mismo tiempo, el rubio se volvió—Gra…

Lo que pasó después no es tan sencillo de explicar. La mirada de Vaati se fundió con la de Green, y el rubio pudo ver, aún con desconfianza y poca certeza, que la persona que tenía delante de él, en realidad, no era la misma de anoche. El pálido de sus ojos escarlata le hizo ver que esa mirada no se comparaba a la anterior, llena de malicia e insensibilidad. No. La de él tenía un brillo opaco especial, que dejaba entrever un poco de su alma, quizás, una que sí poseía huellas de luz.

Vaati por su parte, miró aquellos ojos azules y creyó perderse en ellos por horas. Sólo unos segundos y él no pudo soportar sostenerle la mirada por temor a hundirse en el profundo de ese azul.

El hechicero bajó la mirada primero, y el rubio se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad. La incertidumbre embargó a Vaati, y lo único que hizo fue asentir, a cualquier cosa que haya querido decir. Y se sintió extraño, tan extraño que empezó a dejar la habitación, y cómo su cuerpo a veces actuaba sin su consentimiento, siguió su camino, no sin antes parase en el umbral:

—No soy Gufuu.

Los pasos alejándose, cadenciosos y despacios, hicieron eco en la celda, y mientras se cerraba la celda con candado por arte de magia, las palabras antes dichas también.

_"No soy Gufuu…Pero, ¿quién es Gufuu?"_


End file.
